


the lost and found brother

by merbearthewholockian



Series: the archangel and the seraph universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas try to get Gabriel to help with the apocalypse. It doesn’t go as planned.





	the lost and found brother

Dean tripped over his own feet when the three of them landed.

 

He stumbled around for a moment before catching himself. “Alright, so where the hell are we?”

 

“This is one of Gabriel’s safe houses. Hopefully he’ll actually be here for once.” Sam replied _._

The two angels took charge and formed a protective wall in front of Dean. “Let’s get to it.”

 

 

The three of them began walking towards the front door when it suddenly opened. Gabriel strolled out and lazily said, “Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two idiot hunters and an idiot angel. To what do I owe to this unwanted surprise?”

 

“Gabriel.” Sam said, daring his brother to try something.

The older archangel stiffened. “And how exactly did you figure out my name, Sambino? Last time I checked, I never volunteered that piece of info.”

 

Instead of replying, Sam moved away from Castiel and Dean. He straightened up and unfurled an enormous set of wings. “Because I’m your brother, Gabriel,” Sam said, letting a little grace show for effect.

 

Gabriel’s mouth fell open. “Samael?”

 

“In the flesh.” Sam grinned.

 

He then found himself tackled by the other archangel. “You asshole. Don’t you ever leave me like that again.”

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Gabriel leaned back to get a closer look at his baby brother. “Man, you sure know how to screw with an apocalypse. Lucifer’s vessel? Really, Sam?”

 

Sam gave a sheepish look. “Not like I had a choice. At least this way he doesn’t have a true vessel _.”_

“But does he know that?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I’m not sure. If he doesn’t, we need to keep it that way for as long as we can.” Sam said.

 

“Gabriel, let’s go inside. We may need your help.” Castiel spoke up.

 

The archangel nodded and motioned for the others to follow him.

_—————_

“None of you can find one measly human,” Lucifer roared. “You are the most pathetic group of demons I’ve ever had to work with.”

 

The demons in front of him cowered in front of his furious gaze.

 

Lucifer closed his eyes and pinched his forehead. Without looking, he snapped his fingers and destroyed the demons. They were worse than humans _._

Something was off with his vessel. He should be able to know where Sam Winchester was located at any given moment. There was something powerful preventing him from using their bond to track him.

 

Lucifer needed to contact Sam, so he called on one of his demons that specialized in dream spells _._

If Sam was going to play hard to get, Lucifer was going to work harder.

                 —————

“So why are you really here, Sammy?” Gabriel asked once they all settled down in his living room.

 

“You know why.”

“Trying to tell me to man up and help with the big bros? How about no.”

 

Castiel stood up. “Why not, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel stared at Castiel. “It’s not my problem. The only ones to blame are Mikey and Lucy. They can deal with it themselves.”

“What about the humans caught in their battle?” Castiel argued.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ll protect them, but only on my terms.”

 

“Which are?” Castiel’s face grew red with anger _._

Sam chose that moment to grab his angel’s hand. “Enough, Cas.”

 

Gabriel moved his eyes from Castiel and his younger brother. He raised his eyebrows when he figured out what was going on. “Really, Sam?”

 

Sam’s grip only strengthened. “Yes, really.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something else when Sam suddenly started swaying and then fell back on the couch unconscious _._

_—————_

_Sam was standing in an abandoned warehouse. He spun around in a circle trying to look for some sort of clue that could help him, but there was nothing._

_He was about to pray to Gabriel to help when he felt the temperature drop in the room._

_Lucifer had found him. He pulled in his grace and locked it down so that Lucifer couldn’t detect it._

_“Well hello there, Sam Winchester.”_

_Sam froze in his spot when he heard his brother’s venomous voice. He slowly turned around to see the malevolent grace pouring out of Lucifer’s vessel._

_“Who are you?” Sam pretended to gulp._

_“I think you know exactly who I am. You freed me, after all.”_

_“Lucifer?” Sam feigned ignorance._

_“Yes, Sam.” Lucifer took a step forward._

_Sam tried to back away, but his brother’s grace held him in place._

_“You want to know what I want you for. You see Sam, I’m an archangel with near infinite power. That power can only be contained within the best vessel. You are my best vessel, Sam.”_

_“You really think I’m gonna join you?” Sam said in disbelief._

_“Yes, Sam, because your story matches mine. A younger brother abandoned by the elder because they didn’t want to disobey Daddy. We are the same, you and I.”_

_Sam snarled. “I am nothing like you.”_

_Lucifer smiled. “That anger? That rage from being pulled around without any say? That’s exactly why you’re like me and exactly why you’ll say yes.”_

_Lucifer walked in a slow circle around Sam before walking away. “I’ll be generous. I’ll give you time to think about it. You will let me in, Sam Winchester.”_

_Though Lucifer got through to Sam, there was still something about him he couldn’t quite put a finger on. No matter. Sam would be his. Lucifer spread his wings and left in a flutter of feathers._

              —————

Sam woke up gasping and shot back up into a seated position.

 

He looked up to see his brothers and his angel surrounding him with worried look on their faces.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Dean demanded.

 

“Lucifer’s coming for me.” Sam said, grimly.

 

Sam looked away. If Lucifer got a hold of him and found out who he was, he would do anything to get Sam under his control.

 

Lucifer having the power of two archangels would be the end of the world.

 

The group was silent. What could they do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more archangel Sastiel! 
> 
> Come be my friend on Tumblr @smashalecki!


End file.
